<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecomming Rachel by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942717">Homecomming Rachel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amends [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, character prematurely aged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Logan talk after her homecoming and the consequences of his survival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amends [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecomming Rachel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p>
<p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p>
<p>This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.</p>
<p>This was the last completed fic for Amends</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home Coming Rachel</p>
<p>“I know it is a lot to get used to,” Logan was saying as they stood together in the place where her mother had saved his life. “I don’t know how much time I got left, Hank seems to think that with my healing factor I could still go another century or two but there are no guarantees.” She knew he was a bit self conscious now looking like a much older man than he used to.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter how long we have,” She said to make sure he understood. “You might still out live me or I might out live you because of the Elixer of Long life Mother Askani conned me into drinking.” She knew from Gambit it could more than double the life span of a person. “The important part is we are together again and whatever happens next we will face it together this time.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Ray I have a lot of enemies out there and I’m not sure I’m in good enough shape to protect you like this I’m slower than I used to be,” he said and she felt like screaming; he must have read her mood. “I know you can take care of yourself but you haven’t faced monsters like some of these people are.”</p>
<p>“I’ve told you before I’ve faced my share of monsters,” she said. “I may no longer have any connection to the Phoenix force but I am still an Omega Level telepath, telekinetic and able to skim through time anytime I choose to.” She wanted him to understand this. “There is no enemy of yours out there that I can’t protect myself from if I have to and besides we have work to do together that you’ll need my help for.” She had been dreading this moment but it was necessary. “You’ve got a son out there from your marriage in Japan during the 1940's.”  </p>
<p>“A son are you sure?” He asked and she could sense his shock and horror at the idea of a son out there. “But Itsu was killed and the baby died with her.”  She could sense how much he didn’t want to believe he had a son out there that he didn’t know about.</p>
<p>“I’ve met him and he has been shaped into a weapon against you so if you want to save him from himself your going to need my help,” she said thinking about the first Daken she met who was still a monster and the Daken in the sixth world the one who had been redeemed and was fighting for a cause. “I’ve also seen the good man he could be with help but it will be a hard road we will have to confront a monster who’s been obsessed with and manipulating your family for generations.” She reached out and placed her hand on his chest. “To begin with you have to let me help you remember the truth about things and for that we need to go to the place you were born.”</p>
<p>“You know where it was?” He asked and she nodded. “Then show me the way.” She smiled and offered him her hand. “You sure you know what your getting into with this Ray my past is ugly.” She silenced him with a kiss and when they separated he said. “I take it that’s a yes.”</p>
<p>“You’d better believe it,” She said. “Well leave for Canada tomorrow to start putting the pieces together but tonight is just for the two of us.” She had missed him and even though they both were a bit different because of their time apart she still loved him and wanted this so she was going to show him how much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>